charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crone
The Crone was a centuries old demonic seer, representing and advising those in power from the Demonic Market and in the Underworld. She was a methodical and ruthless Upper-Level demon who planned everything right to accomplish her goals. A high level demonic vanquishing potion should kill her. Foreseeing the powers of Piper's and Leo's child, Wyatt, The Crone was determined that no evil would try to harm the child, even going as far as passing a law, making it illeagal to attack him. History First Encounter with the Charmed Ones After trying to kill Wyatt, the parasite demons retreated to the Demonic Market. The Crone blamed them for the destruction the Charmed Ones had caused. She destroyed one of the parasites. The Charmed Ones run in just as she commits the act. The Crone then offers Wyatt's baby blanket as a "peace offering. She promised the sisters that no further attempts would be made on Wyatt's life. She adivsed them to rest and conserve their energy, as they would need it later as she had forseen. The Monkey Totem and Vanquish The Crone first posed a threat foreseeing baby Wyatt Halliwell growing up to be an immensely powerful force of good. She went to extreme lengths to stop attacks on Wyatt so as to spare demonic lives, even passing a law against killing him, which would later be broken on several instances in the coming years, none ever once successfully killing him. She later stole the Charmed Ones' senses: Paige's voice, Piper's eyesight, and Phoebe's hearing specifically. She accomplished this through the use of an artifact known as the Monkey Totem. The Crone also enlisted the help of the Kazi king and his warriors to distract the Charmed Ones, all in an attempt to touch Wyatt and use her power of premintion long enough to learn all she can about his future. She eventually accomplishes her goal, saying how powerfull Wyatt is only to be vanquished seconds later. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time *'Glistening: '''A form of teleportation, which leaves a glistening contour of the body for a moment. *'Energy Sparks: The ability to shoot beams of energy sparks. *Molecular Dispersion: The ability to utterly destroy beings on objects on a molecular level''. '' *Summoning: The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the user. *Resurrection: The ability to bring others back to life. Other Powers *Immortality: The ability to live forever and be immune to effects of aging. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) The Crone :'T'he Crone is a well :known and respected :advisor of evil whose :ability to foresee the :future makes her :valuable. Heard of more :than seen, she is an :upper level demon who :possesses upper level :demonic powers. A :high level demonic :vanquishing spell :can kill her. Notes * In the Book of Shadows entry, the Crone has blonde hair, yet when she is seen on the show, she has gray hair. This little mistake was made when the wig for the Crone was changed from a blond to a grey one day after the Book of Shadows entry was made. Brad Kern thought a grey wig made her look scarier. This can be explained in storyline as the Crone becoming older since the witch that added her entry to the book saw her. * The Crone is the only Upper Level demon to not have any intentions of killing the Charmed Ones. * The cycle of the Crone going through hoops to uncover a truth and getting subsequently vanquished by the Charmed Ones would repeat itself with Paul Haas. * The Book of Shadows entry says she can be vanquished with a spell, but the Charmed Ones use a potion. * When Phoebe asked if there was a potion to vanquish her, Paige pointed to the entry and said there was, but the entry on the Crone doesn't mention a vanquishing potion. This is probably due to a script change. Appearances The Crone appeared in a total of '''2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Baby's First Demon :Sense and Sense Ability Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:seers Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Pages needing attention Category:Magical beings